While the present invention is subject to a wide range of applications, it is especially related to safety lights adapted to be carried by a person and will be particularly described in that connection.
With the current upsurge in bicycle usage, there has been a problem for operators of motor vehicles to see the moving bicycle during nighttime operation. Safety lamps have been known which can be carried on a limb of a body, such as an arm or leg, such as to allow the recognition of the bicycle during its movement. Several examples of this type of device are provided in U.S. Pat. No. 1,594,510 to Saks which provides for example, "lamps of a type suitable to be carried upon a person's arm, for the purpose of enabling him to see and be readily seen during the night". U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,482 to Powell is a safety belt suitable for many purposes.
The above mentioned patents have found to be lacking in several areas. A strap device for affixing the safety light to a limb of a person has not been available which can easily be adjusted to accommodate different sized limbs such as for large or small people or for legs or arms. Also, a suitable closure device which does not create any discomfort to the user and yet can provide easy adjustment as well as retaining the ends of the strap to form a band irrespective of whether the light is mounted on the person or not, or how quickly the light is removed from the limb on which it is carried. In addition, the safety lights of the prior art did not teach a single light source providing two beams of light of different color directed in opposite directions as well as two diffused areas of light for improving the opportunity of recognizing the moving bicycle. Further, the prior art devices did not provide a very compact, relatively easy to manufacture, aesthetically looking safety light.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a safety light which obviates some or all of the above-mentioned deficiencies.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a safety light with a strap having a closure device which is comfortable and easy to operate.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a safety light which can be easily recognized.
It is a yet further object of the present invention to provide a safety light which is compact and relatively inexpensive to manufacture.